


im rainbow flavour

by shineshine



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, a bit of angst, ice cream shop owner jacob, idk what to tag, kevin n hyunjae employee, soft jujae, uh thats all?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shineshine/pseuds/shineshine
Summary: It was like the weather. It felt like it was sunshine and rainbows when he first saw Juyeon, but now, it was gloomy. Like there was a thunderstorm rolling in, waiting for the first clap of thunder and flash of lightning.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Kudos: 21





	im rainbow flavour

**Author's Note:**

> so here's a oneshot au inspired by the lyrics of fromis_9's song 'weather' (go give their ep a listen!!)  
> also, im too laZy to proof read it so if there's any weird jump or spelling issues pls ignore them <3
> 
> STAN FROMIS_9 !!!!!!

Saturday and Sundays. Weekends. Family. Kids.

Hyunjae hates those, hates how he has to put on a smile way to big on his face to greet those families. He was okay with students but whenever a family came into the shop god does he just wish to be in bed.

"Welcome to _Scooped_!" He greeted as another family entered with 2 kids. 

_I wish I could hit them_ , he thought as they made their way to the counter.

"Can I try strawberry peach?" The little boy of the family asked. _Jeez, not even a hello? Rude._

"Of course!" He hurriedly scooped the ice cream with the small spoon before passing it to the parents.

"Is it good?" The mother asked.

"It tastes like strawberries! With peaches!" _Yeah no fucking shit, that's the name of it the fuck kid? Are you dumb or dumb?_

After serving another 4 families, it was finally time for him to get off. God does he need it. He's been smiling since his shift started, at 9am and it was already 3pm.

"Hyung! Wanna go grab lunch?" Changmin, his colleague, asked as he popped his head into their staff room.

He jumped at the sudden question before nodding. "Fuck, don't scare me like that." 

_Dude silent as fuck gosh he's gonna give me a heart attack one day._

"Give me 5 minutes. I still have to change." He finished as he took off his apron. He stuffed it back inside his locker before stripping out from his work shirt.

The ice cream shop he worked at was owned by his friend, Jacob, who needed extra workers during weekends. And who was to refuse Jacob, the angel, when asked for help? It started of as a one time thing but since Hyunjae wanted some extra money he stuck to it. At least he was lenient with work attire. 

"Okay I'm done." He walked out of the staff room and saw Changmin talking to his friend with the friend's back towards him, so he couldn't see a face.

"Oh hyung! Come here! I want to introduce you to a friend of mine!" Changmin beamed as he saw Hyunjae. He ran over before dragging the confused male.

"Sure, no problem thanks for asking about my opinion." He growled at the squirrel looking boy but both knew it was a joke. It was just how Hyunjae was.

"You'll like him, I promise hyung!" 

"And what if I don't?" He huffed out.

"Please hyung. You like anyone that's tall, younger than you, has animal features and has a total opposite personality of yours." He deadpanned right as they reached the standing stranger.

"Juyeon! I want you to meet Hyunjae hyung! Hyunjae hyung, this is Juyeon. He's from the same dance academy as I am and surprisingly, the same university too!" Boy was Hyunjae shocked to see the male in front of him.

_What the fuck? He's so fucking beautiful? Jeez where does Changmin find such beautiful friends, the fuck?_

"Nice to meet you hyung! I'm Lee Juyeon, first year dance major and Changmin's same age buddy." He smiled, eyes smiling along. That was how Hyunjae knew he was fucked.

_[ fast forward 3 years ]_

"Juyeon-ah!" Hyunjae screamed as said male was dancing on stage, hands pumping into the air. 

"Ji Changmin!" Another chant could be heard next to him from Changmin's boyfriends, Sunwoo and Chanhee.

It was an annual thing at the their university where students of different years, different departments, would have the chance to present their talent, something like a talent show to the public. This time, Juyeon and Changmin decided to work as a duo to perform.

The past 3 years of Hyunjae and Juyeon's relationship were, in other words, _calm_. As far as Hyunjae know, Juyeon has not met anyone ever since their encounter at the ice cream shop. The same goes for him.

Especially when he has a crush that seems to be expanding the more he knows about Juyeon and the little details about him.

After the show ended, the boyfriends and Hyunjae were waiting outside the university hall before getting attacked by admirers. See, Hyunjae was always so focused on his task whenever he was in campus that he completely ignores everything around him. Everything since he first got accepted into the university. So his shock only grew when he first saw how Changmin got swarmed by students after enrolling.

Even though Hyunjae was in his fourth year, it was his first time getting swarmed by girls. When he was 100% gay, at least his friends knows that and not half of the campus. He was afraid to come out, confidence not as high as Changmin and his boyfriends.

"Oppa! Can I get a picture with you?", "Oppa! You're so handsome!", "Oppa! Please follow back on insta!" - were the regulars. He'd hear them around campus every time he walks by. But it was different today, the air, the atmosphere everything. It just felt different.

"Can Hyunjae-oppa move away? Does he not see Sunwoo and Chanhee? They deserve the spotlight, not him." He heard someone from behind him spoke up.

_Ah, I forgot. Sunwoo, Chanhee, Changmin and Juyeon are basically celebrities here._

"Hyunjae hyung's our friend too. Don't be mean." Chanhee said, a tight smile on his face. Hyunjae shifted his weight from leg to leg, waiting for the students to move on with their life.

_Are they lifeless? Get the fuck away please. Don't you have work to do? Stupid first years_ , he grumbled in his head but knew he had to keep a neutral face.

"Please, Hyunjae oppa isn't even that handsome. He's ruining F4 by being friends with you guys." Another voice called out. 

"Yeah! The four of you guys are already perfect so I don't get why Hyunjae oppa keeps following you guys around." Gosh does he wish it's okay to hit a woman right now.

"Hyung, don't listen to them." Sunwoo whispered as he took notice of Hyunjae's stance. "They should be coming out soon. We'll leave right away, okay?" 

"Mhm." Was all he could respond with when everyone else around him were basically throwing insults at him like it was nothing.

_Deep breaths Hyunjae, deep breathe. You need that clean record, it's your last year so keep it clean_ , he reminded himself but a new comment nearly made his composure fell.

"Don't tell me, you have a crush on Juyeon oppa?" His eyes grew wide as he stared at the female that spoke up. Ah, it's none other than Chaemin. The girl that chases Juyeon around like a dog. 

_She's a dog alright._

"What do you want." He replied, voice as monotone as possible, as he stared at the female walking towards him.

"You heard me. You have a crush on Juyeon oppa don't you?" She smirked, knowing that all eyes, and cameras, were on her. Everyone grew quiet. He could see Chanhee moving forward from the corner of his eyes but got stopped by Sunwoo. 

"Why does it concern you on who I've got my eyes on?" He quirked an eyebrow, staring right into her eyes.

_Don't make me bring out my A game bitch, you'll lose. Everybody knows Juyeon treasure his friends more than a dog like you._

"It concerns me since it's Juyeon oppa of course. Everybody knows he's straight as a pole, so there's no chance for a guy, especially you, to be together with him." _Ouch. No need to publicly announce how straight you could be._

But what she said did ring some bells in his head. Juyeon treated everybody the same despite their gender difference so it was hard to tell what his sexuality was. It was even harder to try and ask about it when all Hyunjae could think of whenever he was with Juyeon was his hand in his. Sure there were times when Juyeon might act a little more affectionate to him than his other friends but he never thought too much about it, leaving it hanging. 

"And besides, you're not that good looking too. I don't know why half the campus even fell for you when you're just plain. Maybe even lesser than plain." Chaemin chuckled as she saw Hyunjae's eyes shaking.

"Don't tell me I've hit the spot? Tell me, which one was it? The one where I mentioned how you don't have a chance with Juyeon or just how ugly you are?" She snarled towards the end and all Hyunjae wanted to do was to beat her up before going back to his dorm to cry.

"Stop it Chaemin."

If things were quiet before, it was now drop dead silent. No bird, no wind, no nothing. It felt like everyone was holding their breath as they saw the scene unfold. Hyunjae turned around and saw Juyeon standing behind him, Changmin along with his boyfriends.

"Oppa! I didn't see you there. When did you come out?" Chaemin asked, voice as high as Hyunjae's grades, when she saw Juyeon. She skipped over to him before latching herself onto his left arm.

_Stupid clingy ass bitch. If no one was around your ass would've been on the floor, begging for mercy. Sad I couldn't even lift a finger on you. Maybe next time, after I graduate._

Hyunjae scoffed at the scene, which didn't go unnoticed by the bitch.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm hanging out with oppa here?" _No bitch, I'm blind._

"Hyung, are you okay?" To his surprise, that question was directed towards him. He could see Chaemin's jaw drop as he flat out ignored her existence. 

"Yeah." He nodded, tight smile. "What do you want to eat? Hyung'll treat you." This time, a real smile. He could see a smile blooming on Juyeon's pretty face too.

"Ice cream. You know where." Hyunjae nodded before walking to the carpark, ignoring everyone around him.

"I'll drive my car here and by the time I come back, make sure this dog is off of you. Okay?" He heard people around him snickered as he referred Chaemin to a dog.

"Sir yes sir." Juyeon joked back, giggles leaving his pretty lips.

By the time Hyunjae drove to the entrance, the crowd had already dispersed. Only Juyeon, Changmin, Sunwoo, Chanhee and the dog. 

What is the dog still doing here, he groaned. He let the window rolled down before yelling out to Juyeon.

"Juyeon-ah! Hurry up!" 

"Well, I've got to go." The tall, beautiful man bid his friends goodbye, not the dog, before jogging to the car.

"Hey hyung." He smiled as he got in and maybe Hyunjae just busted his left atrium but who knows right? 

"Hey kid. Put on your seatbelt." 

It was silent for most parts besides Hyunjae and Juyeon's soft voices humming to whatever song was on the radio. Hyunjae would occasionally throw side eyes at Juyeon, to just look at him. By the time they arrived at Scooped, it was near closing time. 

"Come on Juyeon. If we don't go in there soon they might just close the shop before you get to eat any ice cream." He chuckled as he shook Juyeon up from his nap. Said boy slowly opened his eyes before stretching, looking absolutely cute in Hyunjae's opinion.

"H-huh? We're here already?" The cat like boy scratched his eyes before unbuckling his seatbelt. 

"Yeah we are. Now hurry up before they close." Just like that, both male exited out from the car before walking inside the shop.

"Welcome to Scoo- Oh. It's just you." Kevin, another one of Hyunjae's friends and Jacob's boyfriend, greeted as the door chimed open.

"Now that's not how you greet a customer." Hyunjae smirked, hands in pockets as he walked towards the display.

"You work here doofus." Kevin rolled his eyes before smiling at Juyeon. "Hi Juyeon. How was the show? Sorry I couldn't make it." 

"It's alright Kev. The show went alright, no injuries or mistakes. It would've been better if you and jacob went though." Juyeon frowned.

"Blame it on Jacob. I told him about it like 2 weeks ago but he forgot and made me have night shift today. Anyways, what can I get ya?" Kevin asked, ice cream scoop in his right hand as he leaned his weight on his left.

"Can I get an almond pistachio with chocolate drizzle? Cup please." Hyunjae replied before looking at Juyeon.

"One mint chocolate, in a cup too."

"Ew can't believe you like eating mint chocolate. Those things are disgusting." Kevin faked gag as he scoop up Juyeon's order.

"Alright, that'll be 23,500 won." Both Juyeon and Hyunjae reached for their wallets before getting stopped by Hyunjae.

"Juyeon-ah, go get a table. Hyung will pay for this okay? I told you just now didn't I?" He smiled which made the younger felt warm.

"Thanks hyung." Oh sweet little Juyeon had let out a little giggle because of how fast Hyunjae had stopped him, which made Hyunjae's brain short circuited.

"Are you doing it today?" Kevin asked once Juyeon was out of sight, fingers punching buttons to work the cashier.

_Gosh I'm that obvious aren't I?_

"Yeah." He could only reply wearily.

"Do you want to be alone when you do it? I can leave you guys alone but you'll have to lock up." 

"Yeah sure. Just give me the keys." Hyunjae replied, palm out for Kevin to place the keys. 

"Good luck." The black haired male behind the counter left after giving him the keys and his receipt.

"Hyung! You're ice cream's gonna melt if you don't eat it now!" He heard Juyeon shout from a corner, knowing which table he'd chosen. 

A a year or two ago, Juyeon would always come and visit Hyunjae and Changmin when they were working. Always using that excuse to have a reason to stare at Hyunjae. Though he thinks he did it sneakily, Changmin and Kevin weren't as blind as Hyunjae to see the heart shooting out from his eyes. He'd always sit at the corner table, where he could see the cashier, where he could see Hyunjae.

Things were silent as both males were enjoying their ice cream. Glances were thrown here and there, but no one initiated a conversation. Hyunjae knew if he didn't confess today, he'd never have the chance again knowing how busy Juyeon has been the past few months with dance.

"How do you feel? After the performance?" He licked the ice cream off the spoon, as he looked at Juyeon. He could see the other gulped before replying.

"It was good. I think I did better than in practice but I have not reviewed the performance yet so it's hard to say." _Ah, just good I see_. Hyunjae pouted slightly before nodding his head. Juyeon seemed to notice before smiling softly.

"But I do know that it was special this time. I knew it was special because you were in the audience hyung, watching me." Never had Hyunjae lift his head up that fast when he heard what the younger said.

"W-what?" He stuttered, the eye contact making him nervous.

"Do you know why this performance was even special?" He smiled, head tilting as he watch Hyunjae being flustered.

"No?" 

"It was because I choreographed this for you. With Changmin's help of course." Suddenly, Juyeon's smile was too blinding for Hyunjae.

"How did it feel when you were watching me?" _I couldn't get my eyes off of you, you were the centre of everything._

"Were you thinking of me while you were waiting outside? While you were driving?" The teasing smile on his face made everything he said sounded like he was mocking Hyunjae and he felt like shit. 

He could feel the insides of him churning, it felt like his worst nightmare. With Juyeon acting like this and his messed up mind, Hyunjae's mood just did a 180 shift. His smile was slowly dropping, eyes looking down to avoid his and fingers twiddling with each other.

It was like the weather. It felt like it was sunshine and rainbows when he first saw Juyeon, but now, it was gloomy. Like there was a thunderstorm rolling in, waiting for the first clap of thunder and flash of lightning. 

The older couldn't even reply. His mouth felt dry, hands fidgeted more often, hell even he was shaking his legs. Which was something he don't really do but the fact that it was Juyeon that's causing him to feel and be this way just makes him so uneasy.

Was what Chaemin said true? I know he treats everyone the same but I know he acts nicer, sweeter around me, or was it just my hallucinations? Was I hallucinating everything? Every memory we had together the past 3 years? Every midnight calls or moments where it felt like life was shit? Did he think it was a joke?

"Hyung, answer me." There was still a hint of tease in his voice when he asked Hyunjae. He couldn't even speak if he wanted to, it felt like walls were closing in and his anxiety was rising up. 

"Hyung. Did you know, those questions that I just asked you, was what I'd ask myself too." Jesus Hyunjae was trying to snap his neck when he suddenly looked up, teary wide eyes staring into warm chocolate ones. He still had a smile on his face, just a softer one, and his eyes were radiating warmth.

"The past three years I've been asking myself these questions. Why does it feel like I'm always watching or looking after Hyunjae hyung? Why am I always thinking of you? All these questions of whys but I never got an answer to them. Until recently." His insides were feeling warm now, the uneasiness melting away the more he stared into those eyes of his. His legs were no longer shaking, hands no longer fidgeting but eyes were still teary.

"Do you remember when you told me you had to help this classmate of yours for your coursework and cancel on our movie night? I was still in campus and wanted to say goodbye before leaving. When I got to your department, all I saw was him leaning so close to you a-and all these feelings I'd never experienced suddenly came washing up. I was so confused I ran away." Juyeon scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

God he's being so adorable.

"I ran all the way to Changmin's dorm and it was good timing because both Sunwoo and Chanhee were there. So I told them about these feelings I felt when I saw what happened and they told me it was jealousy." The smile on Juyeon's face suddenly didn't radiate the same warmth.

“I wanted you to notice me, notice my feelings for you but it was like you’d never notice it. I was starting to lose hope and Changmin knew so he told me.” 

"That traitor." Hyunjae groaned out, wanting to bang his head.

"Hey, but it was because of him, that made me have enough courage." The younger continued to look at Hyunjae, this time with a hint of nervousness.

"Hyung. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" He reached out and held onto Hyunjae's hand, making his brain stumble into a mess.

"U-um... no?" _I DO KNOW I'M JUST PRETENDING BECAUSE WHAT IF I'M READING THIS WRONGLY???!?!?!?!!?!!?!_

"Hyung," Juyeon paused, hands tightening. "I like you hyung. Ever since the first time I met you, here, in this exact ice cream shop." 

Poor Hyunjae. He opened his mouth but instead, tears were falling from his eyes. They were just streaming down his angelic face, passing over his smiling lips. He looked like a fool, a fool in love. Oh how I am a fool for Lee Juyeon.

He realised he's been staring at the younger for quite sometime, never responding to the confession. He shook himself, tried to get himself together with that shit eating grin on his face. Tears were still falling but at a slower pace, the moment felt right. It felt like it was meant to be.

"Juyeon-ah," He started while standing up, pulling Juyeon along. "Juyeon-ah, hyung likes you too." 

Their reactions mirrored each other, well minus the fact that Juyeon's face is tear-stained free. Hyunjae decided to initiate by pulling him into his arms. They've hugged multiple times for multiple occasions but hugging now after confessing to one another, it felt special. A different type of feeling surrounded them while they squeezed each other. 

Juyeon was only a few centimetres taller than Hyunjae but he still snuggled his head into the older's neck, sniffling his cologne. "Is this the cologne I bought for you for Christmas?" 

"Yeah, I love it a lot. It smells really good." The answer was muffled as he too was busy sniffling the other. "It reminds me of you."

"Ugh hyung. You're making me blush." Juyeon pulled away and sure enough his cheeks were pink, ears following.

"I thought we were trying to make each other blush?" He pulled an innocent look which earned him a light slap from the younger. The both of them let out a laugh before getting lost in each other's eyes once again.

_Gosh, I could stare into those eyes everyday._

"So I guess we're dating now?" Juyeon asked, breaking the silence that grew around them while they were busy ogling each other.

"Well Lee Juyeon, will you be my boyfriend?" Hyunjae asked, ice cream spoon in his hand as substitute for flowers, while swinging back and forth like a little kid.

"Yes hyung, I will." The younger took the ice cream spoon before pulling in to land a kiss on Hyunjae's cheek, leaving him very much flustered.

"Y-yah!" Hyunjae hit him, hands flying up to cover his face immediately. 

"Also hyung, whatever Chaerin said to you? It's not true and you know that. Don't let her get to you okay? And tell me whenever she bothers you." The serious tone he had made Hyunjae dropped his hands. Instead, he linked them together.

"I will, you don't have to worry." 

* * *

It wasn't news to Changmin, Sunwoo and Chanhee when the couple turned up to school, hands linked together. Hyunjae was even wearing Juyeon's favourite denim jacket that not even he himself would wear to campus but the trio knew. Stares were thrown at them but the new couple ignored it, they were in their honeymoon phase and nothing could stop them from acting this sweet with one another. Not even Chaerin, whom Juyeon had told off in their university's cafeteria. 

"Hello! Welcome to Scooped!" Kevin greeted, smiling as he saw the couple. 

"Hi Kevin, can I get a mint choco? In a cone please." Juyeon ordered, taste buds never changing.

"Sure thing." Kevin got busy behind the counter as he got Juyeon's order ready.

"What do you want hyung?" 

"I'll get a rainbow flavour, in a cone too." Hyunjae smiled at Kevin before walking to the cashier.

"Rainbow flavour? You never order that. You always get almond pistachio though?" Juyeon asked, clearly confused.

"Well, rainbow flavour has a mixture of sweet and sour in it, a bit like our relationship. I tasted different flavours in the past 3 years of being in the friend zone with you. It reminds me of how flavours might go from sour to a sweet aftertaste. Just like our relationship." 

"He was the one who came up with this flavour too." Kevin butted in.

"Yeah another reason why I'm having different favourites now." Hyunjae let out, a sarcastic laugh following which made all three of them laugh.

"I love you so much Hyung." Juyeon smile, eyes handling out love to Hyunjae and Hyunjae only.

"I love you more Juyeon." He smiled back, eyes pouring out love like a waterfall.

Both males exited with the paid ice cream in their hands while linking the free ones together. They decided to walk back to Juyeon's dorm, backpack full of snacks for their movie marathon. Vendors could be seen as they walk down the busy street, avoiding bumping into strangers by pulling each other closer, short conversations here and there with giggles shared among themselves. All while summer songs played in the background, reminding them of their youth.

_Especially the song weather by fromis_9_

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a kudos if u enjoyed it !! u can drop a comment if u'd like/want to suggest a prompt idea n i'll see what i can do <3 u can also find me on twt @/juyeonlvs


End file.
